histoires_libresfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:LinhSong66
NOTES POUR MOI-MÊME : '''recorriger " La découverte " si personne ne le fait et " L'île Perdue " Citations '''Mes histoires : ~ Ma terre est bleu cerise ~ Plus rousse que les flammes ~ La lune nous attend ! ~ L'étang aux reflets d'or ~ La chaumière du réconfort 'Les trucs que j'aime faire :' *dévorer des livres à longueur de journée ; *écrire des histoires plus ou moins loufoques ; *faire du pain ; *manger des agrumes ( les framboises c'était une blague ) ; *faire du vélo et de l'escalade *prendre des photos de tout , de n'importe quoi , de n'importe qui (mais pas de moi) ; *mettre des chansons des années 80 sur l'ordinateur ( ça énerve mes parents et j'adore ces musiques alors ça fait d'une pierre deux coups ) ; *jouer au chat et à la souris avec ma sœur ( ça dépend de l'humeur évidemment ) ; *et pleins d'autres choses bizarres et sans intérêts . Les musiques que j'écoute ces temps-ci : - Mylene Farmer ( " L'horloge " , " Rêver " , " Allan " , " Ainsi soit je " , " Agnus Dei " ) - Tears for Fears ( " Break it down again " , " Head over heels " , " Shout " , Everybody wants to rule the world " ) - Depeche Mode ( " Behind the wheel " , Everythings counts " , " Never let me down again " , " Personal Jesus " People are People " ) - Eurythmics ( " Sweet dreams " ) - William Sheller ( " Fier et fou de vous " , " Le carnet à spirales " ) - Level 42 ( " Lessons in love " , " Something about you " ) - Franz Ferdinand ( " Take me out " ) - Calogero ( " Hypocondriaque " , " Drôle d'animal " , " Me dit-elle " ) - Pink Floyd ( " The wall " ) - Zazie ( " L'amour Dollar " , " 3 p'tits tours " , " Je suis un homme " , " Des rails " , " Je ne t'aime pas " , " Adam et Yves " , " Fm air " , " Double axel " , " Tous des anges " ) 'Ma petite liste de livres :' *" La passe miroir " ; *" Les Gardiens des cités perdus "( mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pareil pour tout le monde ) ; *" Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk " ; *" Le prince des nuages " ; *" Anastasia Krupnik " , " Poppy Pym " , " Clin Tiswoud journal d'un menteur professionnel "( mais ces livres sont plutôt pour des plus jeunes que moi ) ; *" Fablehaven "( j'ai lu que le premier tome mais c'est pas trop mal ) ; *" Matilda " , " Le Bon Gros Géant " , " La Potion de Georges Bouillon " ," Sacrées sorcières " , " Moi Boy " , " James et la grosse pêche " , " Fantastique maître renard " , " Charlie et la chocolaterie " ( et vous l'aurez peut être compris , tous les autres livres de Roald Dahl ) ; *" Le cœur en braille " ; *" Le Projet Starpoint " ; *" L'éveil " ; *" L'amulette de Samarcande " , " L'œil du Golem " , " La porte de Ptolémée " ( " La trilogie de Bartiméus " , c'est super génial mais prévoyez un dictionnaire ) ; *" Arsène Lupin " ( particulièrement " L'aiguille creuse " ) ... LES HISTOIRES QUE JE SUIS ET QUE J'ADORE : - " La Cabane Oubliée ou le Souvenir " ; - " Petite fille aux yeux humides " ; - " L'aventure interminable " ; - " Rêve, soldat ! " ; - " Saga de Diamant " ; - " Nim, la jeune fille au collier d'or " ; - " Mon correspondant et moi " ; - " La Porte Blanche " ; - " L'histoire de l'univers " ; - " A la recherche de l'Ender Dragon " ; - " L'Avatar des Miroirs " ; - " L'Aube des temps " ; - " Daemon Mask " ; - " Humains " ; - " Awenguïa " ; - " The Bridge Academie's " ; - " Un Western pas tout à fait comme les autres " ; - " Crystal " ; - " Les malheurs de la mort " ; - " Le souvenir effacé " ; - " Black Wolf " ; - " Tracer of Al " ; - " Lilya, rebelle " . ( Au cas où certains seraient prédisposés à être jaloux , je précise qu'il n'y a pas d'ordre de préférence ) LES COUPS DE CŒUR QUI RISQUENT D'ALLÉGER MON PORTE-MONNAIE - 7 lettres ( c'est bon , je l'ai lu ^^ ) ; - Nos étoiles contraires ; - Coeur de loup ; - Yona, princesse de l'aube ; - La tresse ; - L'école du Bien et du Mal ; - La petite fille de monsieur Linh ; - Asymptote _____________________________________________________________________ Vous pouvez me trouver sur L'HyperVerse .